


Coming Out Party

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [47]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Original Character(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Renji stops by the break room of the Sixth, it becomes obvious that a lot more people then they thought heard Byakuya's butterfly message... now he has to decide: keep the secret or finally tell everyone in the Division the he and the captain are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Party

**Author's Note:**

> If you're tuning in for the sex, feel free to start up at the last section break. The sex can totally be read out of context so you don't even have to skim the earlier bits!

After Byakuya left, Renji tidied up his room a little more. He made the bed and picked up the take-out container and the packing tape from Urahara’s care package. Bundling up the garbage, he set it on top of the cardboard box and headed over to the lieutenant’s office. It was nice of the shoten to have sent a rice steamer, but Renji had no room for it in his quarters--nor any way to power it. The pickles could go in the communal fridge, too. The only things he kept out for himself were the i-Thing with the music and the headphones.

Even though it was early yet, the sun had set. The sky was hazy and smelled of snow. The wet added a chill to the air. 

The lieutenant’s office looked warm and welcoming. Someone had turned on the lanterns that hung under the eaves and they had misty halos of light around them.

Kicking off his sandals just inside the door, Renji added his to the dozens of others. From the buzz of conversation, Renji suspected that the cold weather had coaxed a lot of people into the warmth of the break room. He could smell tea and something savory percolating on the stove. It was nights like this that made Renji happy to be part of the Sixth. Sometimes he missed the raucous, drunken parties at the Eleventh, but he was learning to appreciate the pleasures of these simple, quiet, impromptu gatherings over tea and shared food.

It was homey, like a home should be.

When he shouldered into the bustling break room, however, conversation died. Everyone stared at him as he stood in the doorway with the big box in his arms. 

“Hey,” he said into the awkward. “I brought some candy and… uh, pickles.”

Kinjo separated himself from a table of his friends to help Renji unload things. “You’re up,” he noted. “So… uh, the captain is, uh, done with… I mean: you’re feeling better?”

It was completely unlike Kinjo to mince words--not that it wasn’t patently obvious what he was trying to imply, anyway. Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath, waiting for Renji’s response. As he pulled the Hello Kitty steamer from the box and set it on the counter along the wall next to the coffeemaker, Renji asked, “Okay, what the hell is going on?”

Richiki, who was tending a pot of something at the stove, said, “I don’t know why everyone is so freaked out. I think it’s nice that the captain took care of you personally when you were feeling low.”

 _Personally_?

Ah, right.

The butterfly Byakuya sent. What the hell had he said?—because it looked like Renji’d just been dropped in the middle of it.

So what was he supposed to do now? Renji took out the pickles and found room for them in the overcrowded half-fridge, shoving aside several overripe take-out containers and bento boxes. 

Sure, it was easy for Byakuya to say that they’d weather this together, when it was going to be Renji taking the brunt of it, on the ground floor. Well, fuck it. Like Byakuya said, the cat was out of the bag; there weren’t no stuffing it back in now. Better they hear it from the horse’s mouth than during whatever came out after Isoroku’s tribunal.

With a sigh, Renji shut the mini fridge door, stood up straight, and leveled his gaze at the crowded room. Should he really do it? Yeah, it was long overdue. “Okay, so, the thing you need to know is it that the captain and I are dating.” 

There was an audible gasp, followed by several, “What?” and “No way!”s.

Renji braced his butt against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Before the onslaught of questions and accusations started, Renji said loudly, “Yes, I realize this is fraternization. No, I don’t know if the captain will transfer me out now that we’re going public. Yes, there will be a review of policy if I stay. No, I don’t know what that will entail just yet, but you can be sure the captain will be meticulous about any chain of command issues--he’s still Byakuya Kuchiki; the honor and reputation of this division is still his number one priority. I’m off duty tonight and plan to do some heavy drinking. Tomorrow I’m pulling a double, so if that’s a problem for you, you got time to change your schedule. No, I won’t take it personally, but don’t any of you forget to treat me with the respect of my office. I’m still the lieutenant and that ain’t going to change until it does. Yes, you can make your complaints to the head captain’s office, nobody’s going to stop you. Yes, his family knows. No, of course, they don’t approve; they fucking hate me. Did I miss anything?”

Renji had run out of breath and imagined questions. The room was silent. He tried to judge reactions by expressions, and they seemed to be showing the range: hurt, anger, disgust, confusion, betrayal…. Titillation?

“So,” a quiet female voice piped up, “I guess this means it’s too late to ask you out?”

Two beats, and then the room exploded in a relief of laughter. Some of it was nervous, some a bit hysterical, but Renji thought a few smiles might actually be genuine.

Likewise, he braced himself when Kinjo came over, but Renji was surprised by a friendly cuff on the arm and a, “Finally, you did the right thing, Lieutenant. I can’t say I approve, but keeping things a secret was wrong.”

Renji nodded. They’d lost a Third Seat over it, after all. They could lose others, too. Renji noticed a few people shot him a dirty look as they headed out. Well, what had Byakuya said? Nothing for it. Not with all the mess with Isoroku. 

After dumping Urahara’s candy on the nearest tabletop, Renji dug around in the drawers looking for a marker to make a makeshift sign. A woman, maybe the one who’d broken the tension, sidled up to him as he was writing on a bit of the cardboard box top he’d torn off. “So… do you only go for men?” she asked, “Because everyone said you were with Rukia, er, the Kuchiki from the Thirteenth, and… the captain was married, wasn’t he?”

Renji glanced over at her. A tiny little thing, she was, all eyes and bones and a pixie haircut. When he couldn’t place her name right away, Renji thought she must be another one of the transfers…? Yeah, this one from the Third, if he remembered rightly. Blunt as fuck, though, and he appreciated that. “Yeah, no, me and Rukia, that was an opportunity I missed a long time ago. As for the rest,” he gave her a little smile, “Ain’t that a little personal?”

She blushed, but, bless her heart, continued to stare at him. He’d finished writing, “Candy from Urahara Shoten, eat at your own risk” and propped the bit of cardboard up on the table with the bounty of sweets. 

“Sorry, sir. You’re right, it’s none of my business,” she said finally. “It’s just a bit of a shock.”

“Yeah, I get that,” he said. 

Another soldier came over to the table and started picking through the candies, as though looking for something specific. A seated officer, Shouta, their seventeenth seat, he had long brown hair, bangs and sides of it swept up in an elegant ponytail. His fine, delicate features marked him as a minor noble. 

Renji steeled himself for something rude or offensive. But, Shouta smiled and said, “You’re a lucky bastard, Lieutenant. The captain is one of the most gorgeous men I’ve ever seen, though I would have thought his defenses impenetrable, as it were.”

“Yeah,” the little unseated transfer asked, “Does he ever smile?”

“It’s a small thing, his smile—but yeah, it happens,” Renji acknowledged. He shoved his hands in his hakama, feeling a bit of a blush creeping up his neck. Of all the responses to ‘coming out,’ this kind of curious acceptance had never occurred to him. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“You can make Kuchiki-taicho smile?” Shouta’s eyebrow raised, “Impressive.”

“Aw,” the little transfer said. Unwrapping a hard candy, she popped it into her mouth. “I like to think of the captain smiling. He kind of always seems so sad, like he needs a hug.”

“Sad?” Shouta questioned. “I would have said ‘aloof.’”

“Yeah, of course! He barely looks at any of us, but I always wondered, right? Why does he have those walls?” the little transfer asked excitedly. As though she’d found someone who shared her interests, she moved over to talk to Shouta, “I mean, I always thought he was so tragic, you know, being a widower and all that. Makes sense that he’d need someone… so…. splashy to catch his eye,” with a glance at Renji, she said, “No offense.”

If ‘splashy’ was the worst they were going to say about him, Renji really couldn’t get mad. So, he gave them a little wave as though to say not to worry about it. Extricating himself from the break room, he left the gossipers to their gossip.

Before he headed out to find Hisagi and Kira, Renji figured he’d better give Byakuya the heads up about this. As he stomped into his sandals, Renji summoned a butterfly. “Just FYI, Taicho, the lieutenant’s office must’ve been hopping when your message arrived. So, I decided to come clean about us. Pretty much the whole Division is going to know by morning. I hope you ain’t too mad, but… you started it.”

Not the most professional missive he’d ever composed, but it got the point across. 

#

Since the Third was closest, Renji met Kira at his Division’s gate. “Hey,” he said, when Kira stepped through the open door, “I was told you were looking for me earlier.”

“Yes, that’s right. Let’s go fetch Hisagi-san,” Kira nodded to the guard as he fell into step with Renji. Renji couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder to peek through at the Third’s practice yard. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the Third with its gates open. Ichimaru had always kept the place closed-up and secretive. It was surprisingly green, with bushes and potted plants everywhere. 

Left over from a fox trying to recreate a forest, or the new captain’s influence? 

Renji was just about to figure out how to ask that, when Kira glanced up at him with eyes full of concern and said, “We heard you had a post-traumatic episode. Do you want to talk about it?”

The neighborhood around the Third was changing, becoming livelier, more… musical. Buskers set up between shops and street vendors, playing all sorts of instruments. 

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Renji shrugged. “Guys with pink hair are going to be a problem for me for awhile, I guess.”

Kira nodded, but gave him a very pointed ‘was that all it was?’ glance, lips pressed thin as though to say he wouldn’t push but he was very disappointed.

“Fine,” Renji grumped. “But don’t go telling Hisagi-sempai, okay? This pink-haired guy, he’s an ex of Byakuya’s. We ended up in the sento together and I guess he figured maybe I was fair game or something. He got a little fresh. I told him to knock it off, but he….” Renji shook his head. He just wasn’t up to telling another soul about how thoroughly he’d been taken advantage of. The whole thing was so stupid and embarrassing. Renji let out a breath that steamed in the cold air. “So, anyway, something about having his hands all over me reminded me of being at the mercy of that creepy-ass Espada and… I broke a little.”

“Oh, Renji,” Kira said sympathetically, his hand reaching out to squeeze Renji’s forearm lightly. “No wonder Unohana-taicho is on the warpath.”

“Yeah?” She’d been protective of Renji at the time, but he hadn’t thought that much more of it than a Captain stepping up for a wounded soldier.

Kira nodded. “The Fourth sees it all. We… that is, they go everywhere, into every Division. Some people imagine the Fourth as weak, as easy prey, so Unohana has zero-tolerance for…” a little glance at Renji and then, “…that sort of thing. You might not think it to look at her, but I’m fairly certain there’s a hidden grave in the Fourth of anyone who tried it on with one of ours.”

“Nah, I believe it,” Renji chuckled. After all, even the Eleventh knew better than to push it with Captain Unohana. It was very telling, too, that Renji never, ever remembered anyone from the Fourth cleaning the Eleventh’s barracks. They did all that themselves, internally, as it were. It was a common punishment for anyone who pissed off Yumichika, actually.

“She was a good captain,” Kira said wistfully. “Sometimes I think I should’ve stayed.”

Renji figured Kira was regretting all the shit that went down with Ichimaru, but he said, “Ah, you were wasted as a scullery maid. You’ve got the power to be a lieutenant, so you should be one. How’s that new captain of yours, anyways?”

“Ōtoribashi-taicho?” Kira considered for a moment, and then frowned a bit. “He says I’m his Muse.”

Renji had no clue what to make of that, so he just patted his friend on the shoulder and said, “Let’s go get wasted.”

#

Byakuya was in his office at the estate. He had just finished briefing Eishirō on the details of the heir’s marriage contract and making arrangements for Daisuke’s reassignment to a nice family far, far away, when the butterfly arrived. 

After it disgorged its message, Byakuya sat down, hard. His legs collapsed naturally into seiza. Eishirõ bowed his head. “Perhaps my lord would like some sake instead of tea this evening?”

“Yes,” Byakuya sighed. “I think I rather would.”

Eishirō bowed his way out, leaving Byakuya to stare at the hazy, cloudy sky. It seemed his ‘Tender Loving Care’ had some unintended consequences, but not, he supposed, unforeseen. 

He wondered if he should be more afraid. Someone in their law-abiding Division was sure to head straight to the Head Captain. Previously the impending war with Aizen had protected them. All hands were needed on deck, as it were. Now, not only was that threat neutralized, but there were Vizards, former captains, who could easily replace him, should the Head Captain decide to call for his resignation… or worse.

Somehow Byakuya doubted it would come to that, however.

Lieutenant Kaien had been married to his Third Seat. _Married_. Of course, he had died because he was unable to kill the monster that had devoured the woman he loved. Byakuya would never have hesitated. If a Hollow had dared to wear Hisana’s face, he’d have sliced it to ribbons in an instant. It would be the same were it Renji. Perhaps even more so, because he would be confident Renji would wish him to end such a travesty as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Captains had full autonomy. Byakuya could populate his Division with intelligent parakeets should he wish or require that his subordinates wear pink frilly aprons and nothing else. 

There was a disturbing image. 

Renji would look terrible in pink. It would clash with his hair. Better black, red, or white, like the colors he’d chosen for the kinbaku ropes.

A soft rap on the door stopped Byakuya’s mind from going down a pleasant track. “Lord Kuchiki?” a female voice called from the other side, “May I come in? It’s Lady Takenaka.”

Isoroku’s wife.

“You may,” he said regretfully, “But I’m uncertain what I can do for you, Lady. The situation is, as I’m certain you have already been told, out of my hands.”

Byakuya stood up, as the door slid open. A hand touched her belly as though to remind Byakuya of her delicate state. She wore a kimono of brown and gold, which offset her garishly dyed bright crimson hair—the remains of her brief candidacy as a suitor for Byakuya. It was fortunate that Aunt Masama had not had the woman tattooed, as well. “What will become of Isoroku?” she asked.

Helping her settle herself among the cushions, Byakuya shook his head. “I don’t know. He’s accused of assaulting an officer. Were he a commoner from the Rukongai, it could have meant his death. The tribunal will consider his station and the circumstances, however. Most likely, he will be fined. A slap on the wrist, nothing more.”

 _Galling_ , Byakuya thought, as he resettled himself behind his desk, _but likely accurate_.

She let out a relieved breath. “The baby will need their father.”

“Oh, indeed? Have you transferred the field hand to your new estate?” Byakuya quipped. “Or did you forget that I know the truth?”

She gave him a sour look. “You’re a hard man, Kuchiki Byakuya. Your first wife must have been a saint.”

“Forgive me,” he said, though without much conviction. “It’s been a very long day that keeps getting longer.”

“Think of me,” she said. “My husband is in jail for what is probably just his overactive… interests. I would have thought your boy would be amenable. Or is all this just the result of your jealousy? Have you clapped my Isoroku in irons because he touched something that belongs to you?”

Byakuya was far too tired to rise to any bait. “As I have said, this has nothing to do with me. If you feel there has been a lapse in justice, I suggest you take it up with Captain Unohana of the Fourth Division.”

“A crony of yours, is he, this Captain Unohana?”

Byakuya couldn’t quite suppress a surprised chuckle. “We are colleagues, of course, she and I, but I’m not nearly old enough to consider Captain Unohana a ‘crony.’”

“An old woman arrested my husband?” Lady Takenaka blinked, as if she couldn’t quite believe it. Of course, she had a very wrong image of Unohana, but Byakuya thought perhaps it was just as well. It was obvious the Lady was looking for a way for this to be a mistake of some kind, something she could blame Byakuya for.

“Go to bed, Lady. Rest easily,” Byakuya suggested a little more kindly. “Military justice will be swift and concise. No doubt the sentence will come in a matter of days—a week at most. Lord Takenaka can pay his fine and be on his way, no worse the wear. Even his reputation isn’t likely to suffer; theater people revel in such scandal and felonious misbehavior. You and your husband will have suffered nothing but an inconvenience. All of which will be forgotten once your baby arrives.”

It was a little maddening to think of, really. Isoroku would walk away from this quite easily, undamaged, despite the fact that he had forced Renji into a corner. Renji already had nightmares. Mostly, Byakuya had surmised, of Inuzuri, but it was clear that they stemmed from a feeling of helplessness—one, no doubt, now triggered all over again. 

Who knew what kind of damage Isoroku had wrought? 

It could even, Byakuya thought selfishly, damage their ability to play at certain bedroom games. At least for a while; Renji was nothing if not resilient. Unfortunately for them both, what would be required to recover was honesty and patience. Alas, Byakuya had no patience whatsoever, and Renji was terrible at speaking up when he should, particularly in the bedroom, particularly when pushed past his limits.

This was all such a mess.

And one they would be untangling for some time to come.

Meanwhile, Isoroku would suffer a few days in an uncomfortable bed at most. After all, even if the Gotei assigned a fine they felt punitive, Byakuya knew could it never amount to anything significant to someone like himself, a nobleman. It would all be so much of nothing to Isoroku, no significant consequences at all.

Despite the fact that he had dared to touch Renji. _Hurt him._

Byakuya’s fists curled into the fabric of his hakama. He kept his gaze averted, lest Isoroku’s wife see in his eyes how murderously he felt towards her husband, his ex-lover. It was a very good thing that Isoroku’s fate was not in Byakuya’s hands. He would, in point of fact, be a dead man.

The Lady Takenaka seemed to sense the shift in Byakuya’s mood. “Yes,” she said. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you with my troubles, my lord. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll make my way to bed.”

Byakuya found it within himself to be enough of a gentleman to help her to her feet and see her to the door.

It was not an easy task.

#

Byakuya managed much of the rest of the night without significant incident. There was no formal dinner with his family thanks, quite ironically, to a pre-scheduled theater outing. Eishirō, knowing his master as well as he did, had planned several evening events throughout these weeks that took the majority of the family away from the estate, leaving Byakuya free to have time alone, to recuperate. 

The Lords and Ladies Kuchiki were all dressed in their finest, enjoying a several course meal at a ryokan with a night of Kabuki to follow. They would be busy enough not miss their clan head, whom, they were told, sent his deepest regrets.

As he slipped into bedclothes, Byakuya was never more grateful for Eishirō in all his life. 

All Byakuya wanted now was a good book and a tiny bit of peace and quiet before the storm.

#

Renji wasn’t so drunk that he couldn’t scale the estate’s wall like a pro. The landing might have been a little rough, especially when he tripped over that stone bench that came out of nowhere, but he was like a ninja… 

A _love_ ninja…

“Renji,” Byakuya’s voice cut through the night like a knife, stopping Renji’s tiptoed approach to the bedroom door. “You do know that I’m actually one storey up. If you sneak into that bed, you’ll be sleeping with my seventh cousin Eiji and his wife, both of whom are about seven centuries your elder.”

“Oh,” Renji said, glancing around. Who the fuck made balconies that all looked the same? He hauled himself back over the side and made his way up to where Byakuya stood waiting for him.

“Ah,” Byakuya said dryly, seeing him. “My drunken prince. Come into my bower…. Before you fall off the ledge.”

“Heh,” Renji said, making a concerted effort not to stumble too much this time. “I’m more like a rogue than a prince, wouldn’t you say?”

“A thief, perhaps,” Byakuya agreed, taking his hand, and allowing Renji to plant a sloppy kiss on a cool, regal cheek. “Although not exactly stealthy. It’s a good thing most of my family is as drunk as you are or they’d have called the bodyguards in fright.”

“Stupid bench,” Renji muttered. 

Byakuya slid open the door for them, “Indeed. I shall have it removed.”

As he stepped through, Renji gave Byakuya a long, serious inspection. Afterward, he pronounced, “You’re in a good mood.’

Byakuya spun Renji around to face him and, after divesting him of Zabimaru, began undoing Renji’s obi. Since it was all he could do to stay upright, Renji let his hands rest on Byakuya’s shoulders as Byakuya continued to undress him.

“Yes I suppose I’ve no right to be. It’s been a long night, hasn’t it?” Byakuya sighed, unraveling the length of silk at Renji’s waist. “Still, I suppose your antics amuse me and I’m glad you found your way home safely.”

With the obi gone, hakama fell to the floor heavily. Renji let go of shoulders so that Byakuya could work off the kosode and shitagi. In a second, he was naked. The night air was cool on his flushed skin, though he felt heat radiating from Byakuya’s nearness. Renji’s nipples stiffened.

“There,” Byakuya said a little huskily. “Now, just your hair.”

Byakuya started to reach for the tie, but Renji beat him to it. Even his clumsy, disobedient hands could do this much. Thick locks fell in front of his face, and despite the dark, Renji could see the effect they had on Byakuya. His lips parted slightly, his eyes widened in appreciation.

“Am I going to get lucky?” Renji asked, his cock twitching hopefully.

Byakuya’s hand rested on Renji’s chest. “Would that interest you?”

“Always,” Renji smiled wolfishly. But, when he nearly stumbled going into the kiss, he added, “But you’re going to have to steer, I’m pretty fucked up.”

Byakuya brushed the hair away from Renji’s face with a soft, throaty chuckle, “Luckily, I have some experience wrangling you.”

With that, Byakuya grasped his hand and led Renji to the bed. Renji lurched along, collapsing happily, face-first, onto the soft, springy mattress. He hugged the pillows and breathed deeply of the smell of Byakuya… and himself? Yeah, Renji was pretty sure that earthy man-stink must be his. It did seem to be concentrated on his side of the bed. Renji wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He kind of hated the idea of stinking up the nice of Byakuya’s bed, but the timing seemed kind of auspicious, didn’t it? That, finally, when they were going public and all, he’d left his mark…

Suddenly, Byakuya’s hands were on his hips, directing Renji into a more all-fours position. Oh? They were going right for it, eh? That suited Renji just fine, and he accommodated the process by spreading his legs and arching his back. It’d been a long time since they’d fucked, like all proper-like, and Renji’s body was super-ready for it. His cock sprung into action—so hard, so fast, that it made him moan.

Byakuya seemed a little taken aback by all this. “Oh,” he said. “I see. Well, I had been about to make a sarcastic remark about you snuffling about like a dog, but now I think perhaps we should skip the banter, as it were.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Renji said pushing his ass in mock thrusts into Byakuya, as he gripped the pillow tightly, “I’m ready, let’s go.”

“No matter how anxious you are, you’re hardly ‘ready,’ Renji,” Byakuya clucked, giving Renji’s ass a playful spank that sent a little jolt of excitement right to tip of Renji’s cock. The bed creaked as Byakuya shifted around behind him. “But, luckily while you were sniffing around, I gathered our things.”

Renji started to turn around to ask about the plural in “thing(s),” but the answer became obvious when Byakuya expertly slipped a lubed-up cock-ring over his preternaturally eager member. The sudden tightness and restriction made Renji gasp, but he shoved his ass at Byakuya more intently and croaked, “If you think that’s going to make me more patient, you’re wrong. Do me now!”

“At this rate, I’m just hoping you’ll last five minutes,” Byakuya said in his cutely irritated voice that made Renji think of pre-tea mornings. But the second slap on the other cheek was less owly-cute and more thrilling.

“Fuck,” Renji said burying his face in the pillows and offering his ass up for more. 

This seemed to confuse Byakuya a little, which was NOT the response Renji had been hoping for.

“Spank me already!” Renji growl-demanded, his ass doing a little dance in the air as though to prompt some action. “C’mon, I know you like it and it’s working for me right now. Let’s go!”

Another annoying hesitation and then, “Ah. Yes, all right.”

Even though he’d asked for it, Renji wasn’t quite prepared for the way the next slap stung and shot straight through him. He gripped the pillows. Burying his face, he groaned. But to show how it was working, he opened his legs a little wider and thrust back.

Byakuya made a noise then, something deep and aroused, just before giving him another hard spank. This one sparked tears at the corners of Renji’s eyes, but his restricted cock ached like, if the ring hadn’t been there, he’d have come just from the sensation of strong hand and hot, stinging flesh.

“Fuck, yeah,” Renji swore, biting the pillow and murmuring. “Do it again. Harder.”

The spank came again, the sound of it even making Renji jolt. Gods, his cock ached more than his ass. It felt like they were both on fire, and he let out a long, tortured groan. 

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could stand but he found himself begging for more, “Yeah, baby, like that. Give it to me like that.”

When he heard the way Byakuya was breathing, Renji had to peek over his shoulder. He was glad he did. Byakuya’s face was flushed with excitement. His mouth open, hungry looking, and there was a passion burning in his eyes Renji rarely had the pleasure to witness. The yukata Byakuya wore was undone, and Renji could just barely see an expanse of creamy flesh leading down… twisting just so, Renji could see just how hard all this had made Byakuya, too.

“One more,” Renji whined, “Then hurry up and fucking prep me; I want you to fuck me as hard as you spanked me.”

Byakuya made a barely articulate sound of agreement that was far more desperate moan than anything. 

Apparently deciding to make the last one a good one, the blow was hard enough to push Renji deeper into the pillows. He took advantage of their muffling power and really let loose a cry of pleasure as tears leaked out. The spank had forced the air from his lungs and Renji’s breathing came in ragged huffs. Gods damn it all, he was so close, so close… he wanted to come so bad, the ache added to his tears.

Thank fate, Byakuya took him at his word and a strong hand gripped his waist as the other worked a finger into Renji’s hole. The spanking and the alcohol had relaxed him enough that there were three fingers in before he even felt any kind of real stretch. Pulling himself up out of the pillows, Renji wiped the wet from his face and thrust into Byakuya’s fingers, anxious for the real thing. “Fuck, fuck, I’m ready,” he moaned, his cock aching even more with the desperation for release. “Hurry, fuck, please. Goddamn it, I’m already to burst.”

Byakuya guided himself to Renji’s opening and, despite all his words, Renji let out a sob when Byakuya pushed his thickness inside. Oh! So much, so tight! But it felt so right, their bodies fitting together like this finally, that Renji thrust back just as Byakuya thrust in. Renji’s back arched with the sensation of being filled to the brim and his mouth opened and he made a sound of pure animalistic desire.

Grabbing hold of his hips, Byakuya began to thrust, each slide and pound, like a combination of a spank and pure spikes of pleasure as he hit Renj’s prostate again and again. Renji’s cock was painfully hard with the constriction of the ring and he alternated sobbing and begging for more, harder, faster.

“Oh, Renji,” Byakuya said when they reached a crescendo. The bed creaking, Renji’s body on fire, the noises they made…. It was all too much.

“Oh, gods, fuck the ring,” Renji begged. 

Despite his own fevered state, Byakuya seemed to understand and loosened it just enough for Renji’s ache to finally release in a massive, powerful gush that seemed to go on and on, wave after wave. The aftershocks made his thighs tremble, his breath catch, and his whole body flush with heat and sweat.

Inside, he felt Byakuya’s heat fill him as well as Byakuya called out, “Ah! Renji!”

Then there was nothing but panting and collapsing and exhaustion. Renji’s whole body felt used and abused in all the right ways. He smiled, sated and satisfied, as he rolled away from the mess to snuggle into where Byakuya lay. Byakuya frowned at him and said, not un-fondly, “You’re hot and sweaty.”

“Your fault,” Renji said, dragging up a blanket to wrap around them. Byakuya was shivering, but not, Renji thought, from the cold. “That was…. Fantastic. Best drunk sex ever.”

“Indeed?” Byakuya snorted, but accepted Renji’s fussing. Renji tugged closed Byakuya’s yukata and tucked the blanket around his waist and shoulders, before settling up against Byakuya’s chest. Byakuya petted Renji’s hair lovingly, and said, “Maybe I should send you out drinking with your friends more often.”

“Heh,” Renji said, stretching up to nip at Byakuya’s chin, “Maybe you just need to spank me more.”

It was almost comical the way the blood drained from Byakuya’s face at the idea. He looked shell-shocked with desire. “Yes. That could definitely be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will end the series. I'd hoped to have the next start written, but I'm going to come back and add a link to the new series, which will be called "Scatter and Howl" (thanks for the suggestion Guen!) 
> 
> Thanks as usual to Josey for the typo-ing and beta bits!
> 
> The newest chapter in the new series is named "Scatter and Howl" and is found here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3123422>


End file.
